guildwarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Как помочь
Итак, думаю эта статья будет полезна многим и многим, и начинающим пользователям, и более продвинутым power-user'ам. Вики-движок отличается от html тем, что он гораздо проще, интуитивно-понятен и удобен. Очень многое про саму Вики можно прочитать на Официальном сайте этого проекта. Думаю, многие сталкивались с Вики в интернете. Есть немало ресурсов построенных на ней, например, всем известная Википедиа. А игроки в Guild Wars точно сталкивались с ней, когда искали нужное на http://guildwars.wikia.com, http://wiki.guildwars.com. Эти базы знаний построены как раз на Вики. С чего начать? Вот у тебя появилось желание написать статью. Для начала надо проверить, есть ли уже такая статья. Это делается просто - надо вбить ее в поиске. Если ее нет, то смело можешь ее создать. Как создать статью? Самый простой способ - вбить в строку браузера ее будущее название: http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/Название_Странички Вот так будет выглядеть путь к твоей страничке. Например, путь к главной страничке выглядит так: http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/Главная_Страница А путь к этому руководству: http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/Как_помочь Ты увидишь следующий текст: В настоящий момент текст на данной странице отсутствует. Вы можете найти упоминание данного названия в других статьях или создать страницу с таким названием. Нажми на создать страницу с таким названием. Правильно выбери название Пожалуй, это одно из самого главного. Приведу пример: ты хочешь создать статью, о том как легко и безболезненно получить титул Legendary Vanquisher (Легендарный Чистильщик). Не надо создавать статью с таким названием http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/Vanquish Почему? Да потому что название этих статей говорит о том, что в ним будет изложен базовый принцип понятия Vanquish, а не пособия разряда how to. Для твоей идеи больше подойдет следующие http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/General_Vanquisher_Guide Заполнение Итак, с названием определились, что дальше? Заполняем, благо окно заполнение очень похоже на панель ответа на подавляющем большинстве форумов. После того, как ты написал весь нужный текст, вставил все нужное форматирование, все картинки и т.д., т.е. нажал Записать страницу, ты можешь ее в любой момент отредактировать, нажав на кнопку править. При заполнении тебе может понадобиться, например, пронумеровать что-то, или как-то выделить, вставить заголовок и т.д. Вот пример некоторых типов редактирования: Картинки Закачать картинку легко, достаточно просто нажать на панели слева загрузить файл. Чтобы вставить картинку надо написать: описание По причине того, что их очень легко прикреплять — не надо указывать полный путь, а всего лишь название файла — настоятельная просьба не называть их 1.jpg, a.jpg, qwasf.bmp и т.д. Подходите к этому грамотно, лучше всего называть их по такой схеме: <Категория>_<Подкатегория>_<название>_<описание>.<расширение файла> Если хочешь залить карту миссии Zen Daijun, назови файл, к примеру, так: Mission_Zen_Daijun_Map_reduced_size.png Еще один важный момент. Все-таки все эти скриншоты из игры являются собственностью компании ArenaNet и поэтому, закачивая какой либо файл, прикрепи в описание шаблон (просто напиши в описании ). Это позволит тебе соблюсти авторские права. О шаблонах Шаблон, это такой ярлык, помогающий сократить время заполнения и сделать его удобнее. Например, вместо того, чтобы все вермя при закачке файла писать, что этот скриншот является собственностью компании и т.д., просто поставил в описание . Создается шаблон также как и обычная страничка, просто надо в названии указать что это шаблон: http://ru.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php/Template:Example Вот пример, как работает шаблон: Переадресация Очень важный пункт. Т.к. игра на английском, а наша Вики на русском, то этот пункт становится еще важнее. Вот набрал ты Vanquish в поиске и ничего не нашел... А есть зато страничка Зачистка, но ты об этом не знал. Поэтому всегда желательно указывать несколько названий, и делается это легко. надо всего лишь после того, как создал страничку, например, Зачистка, сделать страничку Vanquish, Vanquisher и т.д. и единственное, что написать на них: #REDIRECT название исходной странички Например, мы создали страничку Зачистка, потом мы создаем страничку Vanquish и пишем на ней #REDIRECT Зачистка Желательно, чтобы человек набрав в поиске слова Rune, Runes, Руна, Руны попадал на одну и ту же страничку. Еще не закончено Я сам еще довольно плохо разбираюсь в работе движка Вики, но стараюсь узнавать как можно больше нового. Поэтому это только начало руководства. Как только я буду узнавать новые полезные вещи, я тут же буду ими с вами делиться в этом руководстве. В одиночку мне не поднять этот портал, а многие уже обращались с желанием помочь, но говорили, что не знают как это все работает. Так вот теперь знаний, чтобы создать грамотное руководство или описание чего либо у вас хватает. Вперед! By the power invested in me by the Lord almighty, I bless you my son, for your journey for justice and survival. ~Om Kos